fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 13
'Nick wins immunity ' James: Look this can't continue anymore the Nick and Wilson show have to end tonight, one of them will win the game and I can't allow that, they've been running the show here and they will win it, and of course Troyzan is with me because he knows what's going on and one of them have to go, but I'm trying to get through to Tucker, and you can never really know what's going through his head because he doesn't talk much or really think and stuff, but it's now my life goal to bring Tucker to my side because it could very well be the difference between me winning and losing Troyzan: I don't have immunity I don't have my idol and luckily for me James is smart and realises Nick and Wilson are too powerful and if we want to win we have to take them out, but now I have to work in Tucker and me and Tucker kind of have a bond, we're similar in age and we have some similarities, but I don't think he really has a strong social bond with Nick or Wilson so I'm hoping just to get Tucker to want to work with me and realise how big of threats they are it's tough, but I've been working for 39 days and there is no way I'm letting Nick or Wilson beating me Nick: Things are pretty tense, I mean I'm happy I have immunity, but the thing that worries me is Troyzan is not scrambling like crazy, which worries me because I know how much Troy wants to last in this game, and I think I have a 4-1 vote tonight, but really do I trust James, maybe on day 26 but it's day 36 and I'm just making sure I have Tucker down, I mean I really don't think this vote will end up against me and my alliance but you know always got to be cautious, because if anyone is getting blindside I'm arranging it not me getting blindsided Wilson: I mean I know votes are coming my way, At least Troyzan's, I mean Nick has immunity so who are they going for me, but I've had people coming for me the whole time, so I'm not even worried to be honest, Tucker insn't going to flip Nick isn't going to flip, I don't think James will, I don't trust James regardless, he wants to be the master strategist here, but the guy isn't fit to be that guy, so he may try and flip but again I'm not worried I got 3 votes I got my final 3. I don't know I'm rambling on here, what I'm saying is I know I'm going to get a vote or two, but I've put myself in a great position and I'm not going home tonight Tucker: I don't know man, I've never had this much pressure or responsibility for the vote, I mean where I vote happens, I mean Nick and Wilson have guarenteed me in the final 3 spot which is the overall goal and I trust them, where I don't really trust Troy or James but could Troy and James be easier to beat then Wilson and Nick, doggone it's tough, I just don't know Final Words I've been waiting for ever to get on this show with one goal to win and I didn't win and it's dissapointing and odds were very against me but I still made final 5, so I hope the fans enjoy how I played